A Drunken Skater Marriage
by Brazenark137
Summary: Jaune wakes up one morning with a headache and a girl in the bed with him. He doesn't know her and she doesn't know him. Just what happened last night? Takes place before dance and the battle of Beacon will not happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've really liked the drunken marriage idea for awhile and have read most of the ones out for the RWBY community. So, I decided to start this little story as a side project to my other one. I hope you guys like it. If you want to more of this type of story check out bleasingfire's A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage. That is the first one I read and was one of the first stories out of this kind he also points out other stories like this in his Author's Notes. Anyways now that that is out of the way, on to the story!**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **A Drunken Skater Marriage**

 **Chapter 1: Awaken**

Jaune woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. The sun that was shining in his face didn't help either. 'That is the last time I let Yang and Nora convince me to go drinking," he rolled over in the bed and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. As he did his arm wrapped around something warm. He snuggled into the warm object, then after a moment he noticed that he felt his bare chest and legs rubbing against the skin of some one else. Jaune's eyes shot open as he pushed himself away. 'What, who is in my bed?' the young knight thought to himself. Jaune pushed himself up on his elbow and saw that the other person in the bed had light green hair, and was a girl judging by the shape of her exposed back. It was only then that he realized he was naked beneath the sheets, and if he was naked that meant she probably was as well.

Jaune's movements must have disturbed the sleeping woman; because, she started to wake up, "Urgh, my head hurts." Picking her head up she looked around the room seeing that she was apparently in a hotel, "Where am I? This isn't my dorm at Beacon." Jaune froze he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew had better at least tell her he was there. Unfortunately, he missed his chance to do so as she turned around and saw him, for a second their eyes met. Jaune couldn't help but get lost for a moment in her dark green eyes.

Then they screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" the girl shot up in bed grabbing the sheets with her left hand to cover herself and scooted to the edge of the bed away from Jaune. Pulling the sheets away from him as he shot up in the bed leaving him quite exposed. Jaune covered himself with a pillow trying to maintain some form of modesty. "Who are you, and why are we both naked in bed?" She asked quickly, her eyes darting around the room seeming to be looking for something.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and I was going to ask you the same thing." Jaune said noticing a glint on the girl's hand. Seeming to find what she was looking for she reached beside the bed with her right hand and Jaune heard the telltale sounds of a mecha-shift weapon. "Uh-oh," He said as she brought a pistol up from beside the bed and pointed it at him.

"I'm Reese Chloris, and I'm a student from Haven academy so if you don't explain what is going on I'll shoot." The girl now known as Reese narrowed her eyes.

Jaune raised his left hand to grab the barrel of the gun and moved it away noticing how much she seemed to be shaking. As he did so he saw a glint on his own ring finger, "Wait, what is that?" He released her weapon and looked at his hand and then back at hers he finally put two and two together, "Um, Reese right, I think I figured out what might have happened."

"What?" She asked seeming not to trust what he was about to say.

"I think we somehow got married while we were drunk," Jaune said letting his words sink in.

Reese looked at her left hand that was still clutching the sheets to her chest then at Jaune's out stretched hand. She saw two identical gold bands on their fingers and knew that he was telling the truth, "Oh, my Oum. This, no, no way," she dropped her pistol on the bed, "this can't be happening."

"Listen this is unnerving, but we need to figure out what happened. So, let's get dressed and see if we can find some sort of marriage certificate. There should be one around here somewhere," Jaune said seeing how nervous Reese was he decided he needed to try and be the reasonable one right now. If they both panicked they would get no where he had learned that much as part of his training with Pyrrha. "How am I going to explain this to my team, much less my family?" He got up and while keeping his privates covered began gathering his clothes.

"Wait, did you just say team?" Reese asked.

"Yes, I'm a student at Beacon and the leader of team JNPR." He walked to the bathroom, "I'll knock when I'm done just let me know when you are dressed." With that he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Reese got up from the bed still trying to calm her nerves as she looked for her usual combat attire; a sweater, hoodie, shorts, boots, gloves, with knee and elbow pads. While she got dressed she thought to herself, 'At the very least he seems to be responsible and isn't going to just disappear on me. I mean if he was telling the truth about being a team leader then at least I know why he appears so calm. He is probably just a scared as I am. He is kind of cute though.' Reese stopped her train of thought right there. 'No, bad Reese that is probably the thought that got you in to this mess.' As she finished putting on her boots she heard a knock come from the bathroom. "You can come out, Jaune," she said sitting back on the bed head in her hands as he walked out.

Jaune stepped out of bathroom wearing his usual gear; jeans hoodie and the plate armor on his arms and chest. He looked around and saw her on the bed and asked, "Did you see the certificate while you were getting dressed?"

Reese only nodded her head, "I just finished getting dressed, and I'm still in shock over all this."

"Well, let's see if we can find it," Jaune and Reese began to look around the room they were in there was a large bed up against one wall with two night stands on either side. across from it was a couch and coffee table facing a tv, off to one corner was a small desk and chair. "Not many places to look, huh?" Jaune said as he walked towards the desk.

Reese walked towards the couch feeling her legs give slightly as she got close. She stumbled a bit but caught herself on the edge of the couch. Jaune looked her concerned. "I'm fine just a little shaky if we were both drunk, I'm probably just still unsteady is all," She lied she knew exactly why she was so unsteady, but she didn't want to think about that yet. 'I really hope I'm wrong, but if so and if we are married at least I managed to wait till I had a husband.' She thought as she got to the coffee table she saw it plain as day, a piece of white paper with a fancy gold trim around it and the words "Marriage Certificate" printed on the top. "I found it," She announced as she picked up the piece of paper.

Jaune walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the piece on paper and began reading out loud, "This certifies that Jaune Rhodes Arc and Reese Thalia Arc were united in marriage on this day, the ninth day of September in the year eighty AW (After War). The ceremony was witnessed and celebrated by Arslan Atlan and… PYRRHA ELAINE NIKOS! My partner saw this happen and still let it go! This is crazy." Jaune slumped onto the couch and sighed, "No offense to you Reese but I just can't believe she would just let me get married to someone I had just met."

Reese Sat down beside him her mind reeling, 'His partner is Pyrrha Nikos. As in the Pyrrha Nikos, I'm so dead I'm so so so, dead forget my parents murdering me I'll be lucky to survive if she gets mad at me for this.' "My team leader is the other girl and she should have stopped it to, they might have been just as drunk as we were."

"Maybe but still," Jaune placed his head in his hands.

"So, what now, we can just go file for a divorce right? I mean it's Saturday, so we just need to make it through the weekend, right?" Reese said seeing how she could get out of this marriage.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple an Arc never goes back on his word and while I'm not sure whether or not that applies to being drunk, I still need to talk to my father first," Jaune said head still in his hands. "The phrase an 'Arc never goes back on his word' has been our motto since our family began. So, if I made a vow and being drunk can't get me out of it well, then a divorce would make me the first Arc since the first generation of my family line to break his word."

Reese suddenly understood the weight of the situation for the blonde knight, but she also didn't want to be stuck in a marriage with a man she didn't know. They sat there for a moment in silence both trying to think of ways to deal with their current problem. Until Reese's stomach decided to make itself known. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she glanced at Jaune. He was wearing a huge grin, "Well I didn't expect that from a girl as small as you, but I can't blame you, I'm hungry too. Why don't we go eat then head back to Beacon? We won't get anything done sitting around here."

Reese nodded her head in agreement, "That sounds like a plan. I'm sure our teams are worried as well."

With that they grabbed their weapons and scrolls and checked out of the hotel. Walking out into the late morning sun the newlyweds made their way to a small burger joint where they ate in relative silence. When they went to pay Reese reached for her wallet to pay her half when Jaune stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"It's the least I can do after all of the craziness this morning. I got the bill," Jaune then turned to the waitress and handed her the lien to pay for the food.

The waitress smiled and said, "Awe, what a gentleman, and a good looking one to." She then leaned down to Reese and whispered, "Good thing you got him locked in. He's certainly a keeper."

Reese sputtered at the comment, how had the waitress figured it out both her a Jaune were wearing gloves, so no one could see their rings. "How did you…?"

The waitress smiled again, "You both took your gloves off for a minute while you were eating, young love, how romantic." With that the waitress left, leaving a very red couple sitting at the table.

"We need to watch that," Reese stated.

"Agreed," Jaune muttered. "You ready to go face our teams."

"Sure, it will be interesting at least." Reese responded.

With those words the couple began making their way to Beacon, not knowing what craziness awaited them when they got back.

 **A/N: So, what you guys think of chapter one? Where will I go with this story? Why do I always ask questions after my chapters? To answer that last one, it is because I'm lonely and want support but that is optional. So, check out my other story while you are here it will help my self esteem and maybe help me keep the chapters moving for both stories, or not it's up to you. I'll stop now.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I worked hard to make sure this turned out well. I got a lot of feed back on the first chapter, so I wanted to do well with this one. Some of you gave some good suggestions about directions for the story, hopefully some of you will see them. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 2: In for a Long Day**

" _Agreed," Jaune muttered. "You ready to go face our teams."_

" _Sure, it will be interesting at least." Reese responded._

 _With those words the couple began making their way to Beacon, not knowing what craziness awaited them when they got back._

Pyrrha was still reeling from her morning, she had woken up in a hotel room just after noon with a girl she had never met. After a moment of panic, she figured out the girl's name was Arslan Atlan and that she was a student from Haven Academy. The two of them had figured out both had been convinced by friends the go drinking the night before to relax and, in Pyrrha's case, to celebrate her team's entrance into the Vytal Festival Tournament. Neither girl knew where their respective partners had gotten off to but knew that they needed to get back to Beacon and connect with their teams before they thought to much of it. Pyrrha so far was just glad that Arslan seemed to be a pretty level-headed girl who honestly reminded her a lot of Ren. In the end, it had been her idea to head back to Beacon first instead of just searching the town for their partners. Since both girl's scrolls were dead, they had no way of contacting anyone. They were currently waiting for the next bullhead to arrive to take them back to Beacon.

"Hey Pyrrha," the dark-skinned huntress in training said, getting the amazon's attention. "I think I found our partners," she said, pointing at a girl with green hair holding a hoverboard under her arm with Pyrrha's partner walking beside her heading towards the terminal.

Pyrrha felt so relieved seeing that her partner, as well as Arslan's, was safe. She wondered why they were together, whatever the reason was she would know soon enough. "Jaune over here!" she called out waving her hand to get the attention of the other teens.

Jaune looked over in her direction and nudged the girl next to him gesturing to the two girls and began walking their way. As he got closer Pyrhha noticed that her partner seemed very tense, almost like he did just before he told her about his fake transcripts. Once he and the girl with him had gotten close enough to speak comfortably he looked at his partner, "Hey Pyrrha, good to see you are safe." He looked at Arslan, "so, you must be Arslan? I'm Jaune Arc, Pyrrha's partner." He held out his hand to Arslan, she took hold of it and introduced herself.

"Yes, I am, and I see you have met my partner, Reese, already."

"You could say that. We have had a bit of a crazy morning ourselves."

Both Pyrrha and Arslan looked at Jaune, Pyrrha looked concerned while Arslan took a more serious look. "Jaune if you did anything to Reese, I will kill you."

"Well, Arslan, before you go doing any think crazy," Reese stepped in to make sure her team leader didn't do anything crazy, "you see, uh, the situation Jaune and I are in, um, kinda has to do with you two as well." She finished her thought and looked at Jaune not sure how to proceed.

Jaune looked at his partner and sighed thinking it would probably be better to just get it over with, "Pyrrha, this is Reese, a student at Haven and, as of last night, my wife, and the part about you is… well, the two of you signed the certificate as witnesses."

The two girl's eyes went wide, both shocked at the news. Arslan looked like she was debating between pleading with Reese to forgive her for not stopping the marriage, or castrating Jaune.

Pyrrha was caught between killing Reese for stealing Jaune, beating Jaune senseless for getting married while drunk or just breaking down that her partner and secret crush was now married, and she had signed her approval. So, she took the middle road and fainted, as an announcement came over the speakers that the bullhead to Beacon had arrived.

"Whoa! Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he caught her, "Well, that is not what I expected, come on you two it looks like the bullhead is here." The three teens started walking to the bullhead and boarded, with Jaune carrying Pyrrha. Taking their seats, Jaune placed Pyrrha next to Arslan and took the seat next to Reese across from them. When the other two girls looked at him quizzically he said, "I get motion sick easy, so I can't keep an eye on her during the ride." Both girls nodded their understanding as the bullhead took off. About half way through the ride Jaune's scroll went off. Jaune pulled out his scroll and checked the message. "It's from Professor Ozpin," he said.

"Why would he be messaging you on the weekend?" Reese asked.

"I don't," *urgh* "know, let me open it," Jaune pulled up the message and began reading it.

"Mister Arc, would you please report to my office with Mrs. Arc (formerly known as Miss Chloris), Miss. Nikos, and Miss Atlan. We received a notice that Miss Chloris' name had changed last night and we need to discuss what happened."

"It looks like he wants us to go to his office," *urgh* "when we get back to Beacon. He said that they got a message saying Reese's last name had changed."

"So, the teachers already know about this?" Reese asked her head drooping. "Today just keeps getting better."

"Everything will be fine, I mean there must be a way to get out of this right?" Arslan asked looking between the two newlyweds. Pyrrha started to wake up at this point and looked around. Her three companions watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't going to faint again.

"So, judging by where I am, I didn't dream that Jaune said he and Reese were, you know, married," the amazon said looking at her partner. When he nodded yes, she just looked at him still not quite believing him. "How do you know for sure?" she asked timidly.

"Well there are these," Jaune removed the glove on his left hand showing the ring to Arslan and Pyrrha. Reese did the same to show a similar plain metal band, "and the fact that we found a marriage certificate in the room."

Pyrrha rubbed her head, "How did this happened?"

"I don't know but hopefully we can figure this out," Arslan said. "Do you know who was the official for your marriage?"

"I didn't even think about it. Jaune may I see the certificate?" Reese said holding her hand out to the sickly-looking knight. Jaune reached into his pocket and produced the paper. "Hmmmm, I can't read it, the name is smeared. Sigh, why would we need to know Arslan?"

"If you want to get a divorce you need to know that info, without them you can't annul the marriage. At least, that is how it is in Mistral where Reese and I are from," Arslan explained.

"So, yet another reason we can't just get a divorce. First Jaune's family motto and now we can't even legally do it until we find out who married us in the first place." Reese looking like she was about break down. The other two girls looked at the skater and watching as she put her head in her hands for the trillionth time that morning.

"We will figure something out, Reese," Jaune said surprising everyone by rubbing Reese's back to comfort her. "I still don't know that I can be held to my family motto, remember. I need to figure out how to tell my family what happened."

"You two keep bringing up a family motto what is that about?" Arslan asked.

Jaune then explained about his family's motto and how it could keep him from getting a divorce. "That is why I can't just end this with out putting some serious thought into it. I also can't seem to shake this feeling of Deja vu I've had since I saw the wedding rings."

"What like you've done the this before?" Reese asked, giving Jaune a look that reminded him of her scared threats that morning. The other two huntresses in training matched her look.

"No, just this feeling like this isn't the first time this scenario has happened. Like just a nagging feeling that somewhere another me has done the same thing."

"Oh, right like there is another Jaune in another world that got drunk and married," Arslan said sarcastically. Meanwhile in the Drunken Marriage Multiverse several other Jaune Arcs sneezed.

"All I'm saying is that even I know I'm way to calm about this. I also felt like I figured out what was going on to quickly, but I may just be imagining it." Jaune reasoned the girls seemed satisfied with his answer, for now.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing at Beacon in five min, please be ready to disembark," came the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"Well about time," Jaune mumbled, "I'm really starting to hate these things."

The girls giggled at the statement knowing what he meant. The teens stood up and readied themselves for the landing. Once the bullhead had docked the teens walked off and began making their way towards CCT tower that held the headmaster's office. When they reached the building, they were met with a very angry looking Glynda Goodwitch. "Um, Professor are we in trouble?" Jaune asked for the group.

"No Mr. Arc, you are not. The same can not be said for the man upstairs," the students looked at the combat instructor confused. "You will understand once we are in Ozpin's office," she answered. She then lead the group to an elevator that was waiting, and ushered them inside. The headmistress then entered a code into the panel starting the elevator up to the top floor.

When the elevator doors open on the top floor the Jaune notices that Professor Ozpin is turned away from them in his chair. He stays with his back to the students until they are all standing across from him, and Glynda stood off to the side. He turned around in his chair and looked at the teens in front of him. "I assume Mr. Arc informed you all as to why you are here?" The three girls nodded and looked at the headmaster expecting him to elaborate on what he had said in his message. "Well, I believe we should discuss what happened. First off, I would like to see the marriage certificate if you do not mind." Reese handed the professor the document. Ozpin took a moment to look over it before handing it back with a sigh, "I was hoping you would be able to read who the officiant was. That would at least make part of this discussion easier."

"What do you mean professor?" Jaune asked confused by the man's words.

"I was the officiant at your wedding last night, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said, drawing gasps from the teens and a disappointed sigh from Goodwitch.

 **A/N: So, that was a thing. Thank you rwby1989 for the idea about Ozpin being the officiant. So how will Pyrrha, Arslan, and Glynda do about this and how will Jaune explain this to his parents? How will Reese's parents react? Well we will see in future chapters. Thanks, and keep being awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the response I have been getting for this story is so surreal to me I have had a few suggestions in the reviews that I am considering. If I want to use it I will message you about it and try to credit any one that I use their idea. Just thanks so much guys. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 3: Oaths and Family Pt. 1**

" _What do you mean professor?" Jaune asked confused by the man's words._

" _I was the officiant at your wedding last night, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said, drawing gasps from the teens and a disappointed sigh from Goodwitch._

"Why?" Jaune asked shocked at the headmaster's admission.

"To be frank Mr. Arc, the reason is political. I was thinking that having a couple of students from two different schools get married would help the current geopolitical situation," Ozpin said straightening in his chair. The four teens looked at him a mixture of confusion and anger on their faces.

"What?" Pyrrha asked barely keeping her emotions in check.

"By having students from different schools get married this close to the Vytal Festival, the tournament would have more drama and the tie between to the two schools would grow closer around this narrative," Ozpin explained seeming unfazed.

"He is trying to cover up that this was his logic while more drunk that a certain reaper's uncle," Glynda interjected before one of the students tried to strangle the headmaster. Ozpin looked betrayed as the teens looked at him not sure if they should stay mad at the him or be disturbed that this is what happens when he drinks too much. "Also, we should mention that your parents have been notified and should be on their way. I would suggest you at least let them know you are ok before they arrive."

"That won't be necessary, Glynda," came a male voice from behind the teens. The all turned around to see a man who looked to be an older version of Jaune walking out of the elevator he was a bit taller and sported a short beard his face was hard to read seeming to be made of stone. He wore scale armor that shown with a dull bronze color. On his back he carried a great sword that seemed almost as big as the man himself. Behind him was a woman who was slightly shorter than he was and had the same blonde hair down to the middle of her back in a lose braid and blue eyes; she was dressed in leather armor that was obviously made with purpose of stealth in mind it hugged her form enough to not be excessive but not enough to restrict her movement. Her face was plastered with a more obvious frown. Over her shoulder was a rifle that looked to Pyrrha like it would put her Milo and even Ruby's Crescent Rose to shame in the way of pure fire power.

"Hi, Dad, Mom. Um, how did you get here so fast?" Jaune asked confirming the suspicions of the three girls that these were Jaune's parents.

"We were already planning to come to Beacon to speak with you about your decision to go behind our backs to get here, when we got a message from the good professor here that you had gotten MARRIED WITH OUT EVEN INTRODUCING THE GIRL TO US!" Jaune's mother stated her tone becoming louder as she spoke. At the end she was in her sons face berating him on why she was mad about not getting to be at her only son's wedding.

Jaune's father sighed he walked over to group of girls as Mrs. Arc drug her son away from them to continue her triad. "This has been her all the way here. I'm Tobias Arc, and woman over there tearing my son a new one is my wife Gwendolen Arc, pleasure to meet you all," the Arc patriarch introduced himself and his wife, "might I ask which one of you married my son?"

Reese looked at the other two girls for help, finding none from her partner or the amazon she turned to the giant huntsman. "I am, Sir, my name is Reese Chloris well Arc now," she answered timidly.

The huntsman's face broke into a giant smile, "No need to be so shy young lady, you are part of the family now, so you got no reason to fear me." He wrapped an arm around Reese's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug, "Just wait until you meet all of your new sisters."

"Um, about that I think there is something we need to talk about first," Reese said.

"And what would that be?" Tobias said confused.

"YOU GOT MARRIED WHILE DRUNK?!" came a scream from across the room as Jaune told his mom why she had never met Reese.

Reese swallowed, "That."

"What officiant in their right mind would marry two intoxicated teens?" Gwendolen asked Jaune, "tell me so I can rip _them_ a new one."

Jaune immediately pointed in the direction of the group still around Ozpin's desk. When she looked at them the four women pointed at Ozpin. As Gwendolen Arc focused on Ozpin, he felt a chill go up his spine.

"Ozpin, you had better have a good reason," the woman growled taking her rifle off her shoulder taking moment to note the girl her husband was standing closest to, "Is that her?" Tobias gave a quick affirmative. "We can get to know each other later sweetie, for now I have a head master to hunt. Any of you three want to get in on this?" She motioned to the other three women in the room.

"I would love to, Mrs. Arc. Ozpin could use a bit of exercise," Glynda quipped adjusting her glasses.

The two teen girls looked at each other and nodded. Arslan thinking that no one messed with her partner like this, and Pyrrha seeing it as a way to vent her frustration at missing her chance with Jaune. All four readied their respective weapons. Ozpin looked at them and heard a small voice in the back of his mind narrate, 'and it was at this point Ozpin knew, he fucked up.' Ozpin stood from his seat and grabbed his cane. "Well look at the time. I must be going I have meeting with General Ironwood in ten minutes. Farewell everyone," with that he sprinted to the nearest window and jumped through it shattering the glass and souring out into the open air. Leaving the occupants of his office stunned at his impromptu exit.

The Arc matriarch was the first to recover, "I'll follow him out the window the rest of you go through the elevator. I'll be sure to slow him down." Glynda and the two girls nodded turning to the elevator as Gwendolen jumped out the window.

"Well that happened," Tobias said walking up to his son. "So, you got married while drunk, huh?"

"Yes Sir," Jaune answered.

"You know our family motto, 'an Arc never goes back on his word,' is absolute right?" Tobias asked.

"I was going to ask if it still applied to us being drunk," Jaune said looking at his father with a small bit of hope in his eyes.

"It does, Son," the older man looked at Reese, "the reason he is the youngest of eight children is after our fourth daughter was born, my wife got me drunk one night and made me promise that we would keep having children until we had a son. So, your oath as an Arc still stands Jaune." Both teens looked at the Tobias as the weight of the situation settled in.

"No," Reese said making her way to one of the seats in the corner of the room. "No way I'm trapped in a marriage because I got drunk and met some guy the same night a crazy headmaster happened to be drinking, and the guy I married has a family motto he can't break so I can't even end it." Tears started welling up in her eyes, "Why me?" as she started crying the two men were not sure what to do or say.

Jaune looked at his father who just shrugged, "For what it is worth she is your wife. So, be a man and try to comfort her," he whispered.

"How do I do that?" Jaune whispered back.

"You gotta figure that out on your own."

Jaune sighed and walked over to Reese and placed a hand on her shoulder she jerked away slightly, "You know your not the only one in this right?" Jaune asked trying to get a response from the crying girl.

"I know but it's just a lot to take in," Reese sniffed tears still falling freely.

"I agree it is pretty scary to be suddenly thrust into this."

"What are we going to do? If we can't divorce, that means we are in a committed relationship, but we barely know each other," Reese sniffed.

Suddenly, Jaune had an idea of what to do next. He knew what he need to say, "Well if there is no way out of this. I guess we are just going to have to make the most of it, huh."

"What?" Reese asked, as Jaune's dad watched on with a small approving grin on his face. Tobias had pulled out his scroll and was recording the whole interaction for his wife to see later.

"We are going to have to get to know each other we will treat this like other relationship. Just instead of us getting married down the line we will trying our best to make this work. We will take it one step at a time and learn about each other just like if we had just started dating. After all, I think there is a whole part of the wedding vows that states we will be there for each other through thick and thin. So, Reese, I will do my best to be the kind of man that deserves a lady like you. After all an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said all of this not entirely sure where it came from but knowing that it was the best thing to do.

Reese looked at him for a moment then laughed, "You don't even know what kind of lady I am Mr. Arc."

Jaune smiled and extended a hand to help her up, "Then how about we try and change that, Mrs. Arc." She grabbed his hand and stood hugging him once she was on her feet. He stood there surprised for a second then returned the gesture.

"By the way that was really corny," Reese said.

"That is just me," Jaune replied.

"Nice to see you've learned to man up since you've been here, Son," Tobias suddenly roared still holding up his scroll.

"Dad!" Jaune said as the two teens turned matching shades of crimson as the separated.

"What I was just recording it, so we can show your mother later that you have grown at least a little."

"That is just wrong."

"OH, OUM HELP ME!" came a scream from somewhere outside.

"I think the ladies have found Ozpin," Tobias said.

"I'd hate to be in his shoes right now," Jaune said getting a nod of agreement from his father.

"I still think he deserves it," Came the answer from Reese the seriousness of her statement mollified by her still sniffing from her recent break down.

"Agreed," both men said listening the screams of the tortured headmaster.

 **A/N: So, I'm going to be honest here. I'm not basing Reese's character on her looks, but on what little we see of her attitude during season three. The skater thing I think is just a look for her, so there. Also, I just wanted to get through this chapter it is a bit of and info dump, but the fun part of the story is coming up I promise. Am I being to self-critical? We are after all our own worst critics, so. Oh well, see you next time.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I tried to make this flow as well as I could. I'll leave that to you guys though. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 4: Oaths and Family Pt. 2**

" _I still think he deserves it," Came the answer from Reese the seriousness of her statement mollified by her still sniffing from her recent break down._

" _Agreed," both men said listening the screams of the tortured headmaster._

The three Arcs took the elevator down to the ground floor in relative silence. When they arrived at the bottom of the tower, Tobias turned to Reese, "Well young lady I would love to talk more but for now I need to go save Ozpin from the huntresses chasing him. Why don't you two go find the rest of your teams and let them know you are ok?"

"That sounds like a plan, but how are you going to stop all four of them, Mr. Arc?"

"I think if I can manage to calm my wife, the rest should follow suit, and Reese there is no need to call me Mr. Arc. You are family now and can call me Father, or Tobias if that is too much," the huntsman said his smile growing even wider. "Now children I must be off I think I can hear Ozpin's screams coming from over by the cafeteria." With that the Arc patriarch went sprinting off towards the sounds of a tortured headmaster and fighting.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Reese asked turning to Jaune.

"Yes, he did, I think he was trying to let you know he has excepted you as part of the family," Jaune answered. "Well I guess we should go tell the rest of our team mates. You want to tell your team or mine first?"

"Mine might as well get it over with. I should warn you that most of my team acts like they are my older siblings. So, just don't be surprised if the boys act like Arslan did,"

"Got it," Jaune swallowed, paling slightly at the thought, 'They can't be that bad right.'

Reese began leading Jaune to the room her team was staying in while at Beacon. As they walked, Jaune sent a message to Ren explaining that he and Pyrrha had stayed in town instead of heading back to Beacon and that they were both fine. Also, letting him know he would explain more later but that he would be out for a while longer. As they got close to the building Reese's team was staying in he got a response from his team mate. "Good to hear. Nora was about to round up team RWBY and start a search party to find you two. Is Pyrrha with you now?"

Jaune read the response and thought about telling Ren that she was currently trying to do serious bodily harm to the headmaster, but thought it best to wait until they were face to face for that. "No, she had to speak with professor Ozpin, so she is with him now."

When they reached the door to the building Reese turned to Jaune, "I have one question about what your mother said when she first walked in to the headmaster's office."

"What part?" Jaune asked thinking he already knew.

"The part about you going behind their backs to get into Beacon. What did she mean?"

Jaune sighed, "I guess I might as well tell you now instead of later. I lied my way into Beacon. I didn't go to combat school, and I didn't pass any test. My parents wouldn't let me train to be a huntsman, so I got my hands on some fake transcripts and somehow got accepted. Now I'm a team leader and have friends that are helping me improve every day." Jaune explained as they entered the building and began climbing the stairs.

Reese stopped for a moment, "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, I lucked out that Pyrrha became my partner. Without her I probably would still be getting my butt handed to me during spars," the knight scratched his cheek. "I am not sure how my transcripts got through. You would think the professors would notice."

Reese, despite her shock, smiled as a thought crossed her mind, "Maybe Professor Ozpin was drunk when he looked at your transcripts."

Jaune looked at her for a second before he started laughing. Reese joined him as they stood on the stair well. "Maybe but he is the head master and hasn't kicked me out yet, so."

"If he had, then we would have never met," Reese said still smiling. She watched Jaune's smile dip for a second then realized, in context, that might not have been the best thing to say. "Oh um, sorry I didn't mean that as a bad thing." 'Why did I say that?' she thought to herself.

"I know, but it still doesn't change our situation. Why don't we talk more about this later; we still need to talk to your team," Jaune said his smile returning slightly.

"Sure, let's go," she said leading the way up the rest of the stairs and turned down the hallway on the fourth floor. A few doors down Reese stopped, "Well, we are here," she said looking at her husband. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jaune responded still thinking about what Reese's teammates would be like. Some of his earlier confidence gone as he over thought the situation.

Reese opened the door and ran straight into one of her team mates. As she stumbled back Jaune caught her and looked at the boy she had run into. He was probably just taller than Jaune with dark hair. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with matching pants. Over all this he wore an orange sash that crossed over his left shoulder. "Hello, Bolin what's up?" she said as Jaune helped her stand back up.

"What's up we were about to go searching for you. You and Arslan disappeared last night and this morning we weren't able to get in touch with either of you," Bolin said looking at the skater like she had grown a second head. "Also, we have some unexpected gu…"

"Well here I am, can we come in, because we need to talk," Reese said interrupting the teen.

"Talk about what young lady?" came a female voice from behind Bolin.

Reese paled, "Bolin, is that who I think it is behind you?"

"Who?" Jaune asked.

Bolin stepped to the side revealing a shorter woman with the same green hair and dark green eyes as Reese. The woman was wearing an off white dress with a purple sash around her waist, and black boots. "Tried to warn you," Bolin sighed.

"Hey, Mama," Reese said giving a small wave, and a nervous smile. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine now both of you get in here, so we can talk," Reese's mother said.

Jaune swallowed as he followed Reese into the room. Once he was inside he saw another teen sitting at one of the desks cleaning a rifle. He was wearing a black low-neck shirt with dark grey sweat pants white sneakers. His hair was slicked back and a bright pink on top and black on the side. There was a white and gold jacket on the back of his chair. At the other side of the room was a man that was sharpening a pair of combat knives, a bow and quiver were propped up on the wall next to him. The man was dressed in what looked like leather armor that was made with stealth in mind, with a dark camo cloak over his shoulders. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a deep green color that matched Reese's and her mother's.

"So, I guess your parents are here as well. How?" Jaune asked again confused about how the parents got to the school so fast.

"We were going to be here for the tournament and I wanted to help Reese choose a dress for the dance that will take place in couple weeks. If I had known what was going to happen last night I would have arrived with enough time to find a wedding gown," Reese's mother said crossing her arms and looking at the two teens.

"Wait, what," Bolin said looking at Jaune, "What did you do?" Bolin drew his staff as Nadir put his rifle back together.

"Have you not been paying attention to her parents at all since they got here?" Nadir said.

"I think we should explain before anyone else decided to get violent," Reese stepped between the Jaune and everyone else in the room.

"What do you mean 'anyone else,' Reese?" her father said from across the room.

"It would be best if we started from the beginning, Mr. Chloris," Jaune said. The newlyweds then explained to Reese's parents and teammates the events of that morning from them waking up, to their brunch, and the discussion with Ozpin. Mr. Chloris had to pick up his wife to keep her from joining the mission to torment the headmaster. Once she calmed down enough to not go charging out the room, Jaune and Reese continued with Reese's breakdown, much to her embarrassment, and how Jaune had helped her feel better.

"Well I'm still not happy about this situation you two, but if you are sure you can make this work then well I won't complain to much." Reese's mom then got in Jaune's face, "However, you do anything to break my daughter's heart, and I will make sure that no one will find your body, understood?" She was still obviously mad but seemed to be willing to accept the situation.

"Yes, mam," Jaune swallowed.

"And by she will make sure. She means I will do it," her father added.

"Understood, sir."

"I don't even know if we can threaten him any more than that. What do you think Bolin?" Nadir said as he put his rifle away.

"Nope," Bolin said, shaking his head at the sight.

"Well, I guess we should formally introduce ourselves," Reese's mom said sighing. "My name is Alyss Chloris, and as you have probably figured out by now I am Reese's mother." She held out her hand to Jaune. They shook hands as Reese's father approached, he extended his hand and Jaune shook it as well.

"Will Chloris, pleasure."

"Pleasure is mine, sir, mam. My name is Jaune Arc," Jaune said introducing himself.

Reese's teammates stepped up as well, "Name's Nadir Shiko, and you already met Bolin Hori."

Jaune's scroll went off as they were talking, and he checked it after they had finished introductions. "It is from my mother, she said that Professor Goodwitch is taking the headmaster to the infirmary and wants to know where we are, so they can meet us."

"Do you think that we could fit everyone in here?" Reese asked looking around the room.

"I still need to tell the rest of my team. So, I guess it depends on whether or not you want me to message them, so they can meet us as well," Jaune said.

"If meeting your team can wait I say, you should just have your parents come here, Jaune. That way we can all talk in relative privacy," Mrs. Chloris suggested.

"I've already let my team know that I'm ok, so. I think that would be ok," Jaune agreed he sent a message to his mom telling her that he was at team ARBN's dorm. He turned to Reese, "Well they should be on their way. This day just keeps getting longer, huh?"

"Certainly, looks that way," she said.

 **A/N: I feel that I may have skimmed over somethings a little too much in the chapter. It is just how I like to write those of you who have read my other story may have figured it out that even if I don't explain right of the bat that I just like to pace out my stories and the exposition. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Also, we have broken 100 on Fav and follows for this story, just wow thanks guys.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 5: In-Laws**

" _This day just keeps getting longer, huh?"_

" _Certainly, looks that way," Reese said._

Reese sat next to Jaune on her bed as they waited for his parents and their partners to arrive. "So, how do you think our parents will act when they meet each other?" she asked the knight barely above whisper.

Jaune turned to her. "No clue," he responded.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see then," she said. Reese looked around the room Nadir had gone back to cleaning his rifle, and Bolin was laying on his bed reading a comic. Her father had returned to the corner of the room. He had pulled his hood up, so she couldn't see his eyes, but she was certain he was staring daggers at Jaune. Her mother had sat down at the other desk and was looking through Arslan's book collection.

About ten minutes after Jaune talked to his mother the door opened revealing the leader of team ARBN looking a little worse for wear but other wise ok. Behind her were Jaune's parents and partner as they all entered the room, Arslan just slumped down on her bed as Pyrhha followed suit looking to be in about the same state as Reese's partner. "The headmaster really put up a fight," Arslan said laying on her back. "I think I could sleep for a week."

Jaune's mother looked at the two girls, "You two still have a long way to go if that wore you out. It was four against one."

Tobias Arc looked at his wife, "They are both teenagers, and you were fighting the headmaster of a combat academy."

"Even so, they are both more than capable, you saw the way they fought. They should at least have some better endurance to be able to keep up with more experienced opponents." The two teenagers just groaned in acknowledgement.

Jaune stood and cleared his throat getting his parents attention, "Mom, Dad, Reese's parents are here as well."

Jaune's parents looked around the room; seeing the other adults they stood there staring at their new in-laws for a moment as Reese's parents stared back. The tension in the air was thick and the six teens looked back and forth between the four adults. 'This is bad, we need to break the ice before something crazy happens,' Reese thought.

Luckily Tobias seemed to be thinking the same thing he cracked a huge smile and approached her mother holding out his hand, "The name is Tobias Arc. I'm Jaune's father nice to meet you."

"Alyss Chloris," she said returning the handshake.

Reese father stood and addressed the Arc patriarch, "Will Chloris."

"And I'm Gwendolyn Arc. I guess now we can finely discuss the irresponsible actions of our children?"

"Yes, although from what I can gather your son is at least very well mannered," Alyss said. "He seems to want to make this work, and my daughter agrees."

Tobias retrieved his scroll and began sorting through it until he came to a video file. "Ladies, would you like to see how those to came to that decision?"

"What did they do?" Gwendolyn Arc asked.

"Just watch," the hunter pressed play and handed the scroll to his wife. The two women then stood next to each other watching the video as Jaune walked up to a crying Reese. Arslan and Pyrrha slowly joined the older women as Reese's father looked over their shoulders.

Reese felt her face begin to burn as she heard their earlier conversation play from the device. Hearing what he had said again brought back the butterflies in her stomach. 'Why do I have to be such a sucker for corny lines," she thought as she pulled her hood over her head. She glanced at Jaune, he was shifting on his feet looking almost as embarrassed as she was.

"Awe, look at my little Jauney acting like a man," Jaune's mom said as the video ended.

"MOM!" Jaune said his face turning red at the mention of the nickname his mother and sisters used for him. The women in the room laughed, Reese giggling under her hood as the rest just chuckled at the young knight's reaction. Pyrrha's laughter seemed a little strained though, Reese thought.

"What? It was sweet. Oh, I know, I'll send that to your sisters," Gwendolyn said quickly pulling up her daughters' contacts on her husband's scroll and sent the video to them. With the message, "Jaune and his new wife being sweet," attached.

Jaune who had frozen on the spot when his mother said that threw his hands into the air, "That's it I'm dead. I am a dead man."

Tobias grabbed his scroll back from his wife, "Honestly son, I think you had better be more concerned for Reese. You know how over protective your sisters can be."

Reese blinked, her mind racing as she imagined seven angry sister in-laws bearing down on her.

"I can only imagine my sisters turning on me once they realize how it happened, and how none of them were there," Jaune said as his dad realized what he meant.

"Oh."

The two Arc men stood silent for a moment until Jaune sighed lowing his head, "I guess I'll just have to deal with that when it comes." He sat back down on the bed, leaning against the head board.

"Look at it this way, Jaune. This is payback for leaving home the way you did," Jaune's mother said with an evil grin.

Jaune groaned as Alyss looked at Gwendolyn, "What are you talking about? You keep bringing up how he left home."

"My son should not be attending Beacon," the sniper said turning to Reese's mother, causing him, Reese, and Pyrrha to tense up. "I don't know how he got in since he never attended a combat school, nor did my husband or myself train him. He has always wanted to be a hero like us and his grandfather, but he is the youngest child of eight and the only son. So, we did not really want him in any danger."

Reese's team and parents froze for a second, until Will Chloris started laughing. This unsettled most of the teens as they watched the stoic man laugh in such a genuine manner with his wife smiling at his side. "Like mother, like daughter," Alyss said rubbing her head.

"What?" Reese and Jaune said in unison.

"Jaune is in a similar situation as your father was when he started at Haven. Main difference is that I didn't meet him until he was a third year and I wasn't drunk," the older woman smiled at her daughter. "He had barely any experience with his weapon and had it not been for an old hunter taking him in he wouldn't have stood a chance. What I'm saying is it looks like we both have a weak spot for awkward underdogs."

"Even now, I don't get why he did, but I'm thankful for it every day. The reason I hadn't received any training is because I was orphaned at a young age and I never was able to stay in any one place to long, bandits don't like to leave survivors," Reese's father explained. "I got in to Haven on almost sheer luck, and somehow I'm here today," Will shrugged finally letting his hood down again to show his now friendly smile.

"That story sounds familiar," Tobias mused. "Wait a minute, you're the one they call the Phantom Ranger, right? The student of Halt, the Valean King's Ranger."

"I don't really like that name, but if we are discussing code names then I believe it is safe to assume that you are the Warden of the Wilds, and your wife is the Stone Sniper?" Will said.

"Correct," Tobias answered.

"Wait, am I the only adult in the room who is not famous?" Alyss asked looking at the other three adults as the teens were all shocked for not the first time that day that. As the other adults looked at the shorter woman with amused grins Alyss huffed and crossed her arms puffing out her cheeks and mumbling, "Stupid hunters, what does a diplomat got to do to get some recognition huh?"

The adults all started laughing again as they all watched the green haired mother stomp over to her daughter, "Reese your father is being mean to me again."

"What am I supposed to do, Mom?" Reese said shocked at how her usually very straight-faced mother was acting.

"Make him stop."

"How? Last I checked he was a better fighter than me," Reese smirked as a thought crossed her mind. "Also, last I checked you were the only non-hunter in the room."

Alyss Chloris recoiled in shock as her daughter smirked up at her. Getting a laugh from the other teens as well. "If it is any consolation Mrs. Chloris just about everyone in this room could kick my butt," Jaune said.

To this Reese's mother, looked at Jaune for a moment before turning on her husband, "How come our son-in-law, who we have known for a total on forty minutes, is nicer to me than you and our daughter?"

"Maybe he is just trying to get on your good side so that you don't try to kill him," Tobias said. "I remember doing the same thing with my mother-in-law. Granted she was trying to kill me."

"Dad," Jaune said.

"Yes Jaune?"

"I was just being honest. I stink at one-v-one."

"He is very good at planning strategies in a pinch. So, he excels as leader during team spars though," Pyrrha interjected.

"Well that says a lot coming from the Invincible Girl," Tobias said.

Jaune's mother smirked as another idea passed through her head, "Why don't we test that?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Myself, Tobias, and Mr. Chloris."

"Just call me Will."

"Ok, well the three of us against your team. Heck, why not both teams?" the Arc Matriarch said. "This will be your punishment for your irresponsible actions last night."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Reese's mother agreed.

The two fathers shrugged, "Sounds like fun," Tobias said.

"It would be nice to see how much my daughter has improved." Will mused.

All the teens paled thinking that this was not going to be am easy fight. "Do we have a choice in this?" Reese asked.

"No," the adults chorused.

"I'll let the rest of my team know. We should head to a training hall," Jaune said pulling out his scroll to call Ren, as he walked out the room. "Let's go."

 **A/N: So, I don't Think I mentioned this last time, but I based Reese's parents on two characters from John Flanagan's** **Ranger's Apprentice.** **Also, this chapter was hell due to temporary writer's block. Damn, we reached 140 Favs and 231 Follows on this story. Thanks everyone.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm alive! On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 6: Playing with the Big Boys**

 _All the teens paled thinking that this was not going to be an easy fight. "Do we have a choice in this?" Reese asked._

" _No," the adults chorused._

" _I'll let the rest of my team know. We should head to a training hall," Jaune said pulling out his scroll to call Ren, as he walked out the room. "Let's go."_

Jaune gave Ren the short version of the story while Team ABRN, JP, and the adults made their way to the training halls and reserved one for a few hours. The group arrived at the training hall and waited for the rest of Team JNPR. All the teens were making sure to drink a lot of water because of alcohol they had drank the night before. Ren and Nora arrived a few minutes later. Ren looked around the training hall, when he noticed the group he began walking towards them. "Hello Jaune, so how are we going to do this?"

"No questions about what happened?" Jaune asked.

"You told me enough. Nora on the other hand," Ren said motioning towards his partner who was bouncing up and down looking about to burst.

"Uh oh."

"We should totally throw a party to celebrate," Nora cheered excitedly.

"NO!" Jaune, Reese, Arslan, and Pyrrha yelled in response.

"I really don't think I'll be drinking again any time soon," Jaune said rubbing his nose.

"Agreed," Arslan said. The other girls nodded their heads.

"Well now that everyone is here, I guess we should talk strategy," Jaune said looking to Arslan. "Come on we shouldn't take to long."

As the two leaders went to talk about strategies for the two teams, Gwendolyn turned to Ren and Nora, curious of what they thought of her son. "So, what do you think of Jaune as a leader?"

"He's awesome!" came Nora's enthusiastic reply. "He may not be the best fighter, but he can always tell who is best for what job, and has no problem jumping to the front when he has to. After all he's the knight of the group."

"He does his best to look after his team and always has our backs. I trust him," Ren answered calmly.

'It appears his team trusts him but is he really good enough to stay at Beacon?' The mother thought to herself.

"Ok, well I think we should get ready ourselves. Come on, Gwen, Will," Tobias said leading the other two adults to the training stage.

"We should join our leaders," Bolin said walking towards Arslan and Jaune.

"Do you two have a plan?" Reese asked as the remaining teens joined the two leaders on the opposite side of the training stage.

"We do, but it is crazy," Arslan said looking at the other leader.

"Guys, how much do you trust me?" Jaune said looking at the other teens.

The rest of team JNPR nodded ready for what their leader had planned. Reese looked at him and sighed, "We have to start working on that at some point. So, I trust you." Bolin and Nadir looked to each other and shrugged, with Arslan just standing beside him waiting for him to explain the plan.

"Alright here is what we are going to do," Jaune then explained the basics of the plan to them. He watched them for any objections as he finished laying out his plan. "Any questions?" he asked.

The rest of the group stayed silent for a moment. "That sounds crazy, but it might just work," Bolin said.

"Take your positions, time to show them what we can do," Jaune said his face taking on a serious look. The teens spread out team ABRN on the left, JNPR on the right.

"Are you kids ready?" Tobias asked standing in front of the other adults, with his wife to his left and Reese's father to his right. When teens nodded their readiness, Reese's mother entered the info into the computer and screens dropped down showing everyone's Aura levels with Jaune's mother, Arslan, and Pyrrha not being at one hundred percent due to their fight with Ozpin.

"We are ready," Jaune said drawing his sword. The students took ready stances as the adults did the same. An automated voice came over the intercom.

"Spar starting in 3… 2… 1… Begin," the voice announced.

Jaune and Arslan sprinted towards his father; as Pyrrha and Nora rushed Jaune's mother, with Reese crossing the field on her board to join them. Nadir, Bolin and Ren moved to single out Reese's father. As Jaune and Arslan got close to Tobias, Jaune raised his shield blocking an over-hand strike from his father. He angled his shield down and to the side deflecting the blow into the ground. He thrust his sword at his father's chest. Tobias pulled his sword from the ground and blocked his son's strike. Tobias pushed Jaune back as Arslan switched in, she pushed him back with a palm strike then kicking at his head. Her second attack missed as Tobias ducked spinning under her leg and backhanding Arslan forcing her back.

Bolin blocked a few arrows from Will, as Ren and Nadir circled around and began to fire on the huntsman. The rounds from the two teens seemed pass through the cloaked huntsman. "What?" Bolin said as he noticed this. Then he watched as Reese's father dissolved into a black mist.

"Bolin, behind you!" Nadir called. Bolin turned around to see the cloaked hunter thrusting a knife at his back. The staff user spun around trying to strike the older man's arm away. Will let his arm get hit, the staff passed through his arm with out stopping his forward momentum. Bolin felt the knife bite into his aura and jumped back. "What is this guy?" He asked Ren and Nadir as they joined him facing the Ranger.

Gwendolyn side stepped a downward slash from Pyrrha. Then used the stock of her rifle to push her back. As she did, the sniper leveled her barrel at Nora, who had run up behind her, and fired. The round slammed into Nora at close range throwing her back for a few seconds. Pyrrha and Reese moved in and attacked. Pyrrha slashed low from the right while Reese kicked her board up towards the huntress' head from the left. Gwendolyn jumped over Pyrrha's slash and blocked her daughter-in-law's attack knocking the board up higher. Reese flipped over grabbing her board splitting it into her twin pistols.

"Gottcha!" Reese said as she fired twice at the huntress then rolled as she landed. When Reese looked up, she saw Jaune's mother kick Pyrrha's legs out from under her. Gwendolyn took quick aim at Reese and fired. Thinking quickly, she switched her pistols to her board to block the attack. When the round hit her board, she was thrown off her balance and stumbled back. Reese shook her head to clear it and looked around the room.

Ren, Nadir, and Bolin where struggling to land a solid hit on her father, as he used his semblance to phase through their attacks, or just dodged them entirely. Jaune an Arslan didn't seem to be fairing much better, every attack was met with either the night's sword or his fist. 'So, this is what it means to be hunters,' Reese thought to herself turning back to her fight. Nora was doing her best to hit the evasive huntress. The orange haired girl jumped up and slammed her hammer down just to be blocked by the huntress. She fired a grenade down past the guard. It hit Gwendolyn in the head as Nora jumped away.

"Nice try, kiddo," Gwendolyn's voice came from the cloud of dust. As it cleared the sniper was still standing, her skin looked like stone when she moved the stone chipped away. "Let's see if you can keep up."

Jaune blocked a slash from his father, the fight had been going on for a good twenty minutes. He had realized that his father was a lot stronger than he had thought. Jaune and Arslan were barely able to keep up with the huntsman as he bared his strength and speed on the two teens. They were wearing down fast especially Arslan, Jaune had noticed that Pyrrha's Aura was low as well. 'They are still recovering from their fight with Ozpin. Ok, I hope this works.' Jaune pushed his father back and readied himself. "EVERYONE, STAND GROUND!" He shouted getting team ABRN's and the rest of his own's attention.

The rest of the teens reacted to command disengaging from the hunters and forming up: Nora, Jaune, and Bolin in the front; Arslan, Reese, and Ren in the middle; Pyrrha and Nadir in the back taking aim with their rifles. "Are you sure this will work?" Reese asked from behind Jaune switching her back to her pistols again.

"No, but it is our best shot. My father's semblance allows him to boost other people's Auras. The draw back is his own Aura drains a lot faster and once he runs out his allies lose a portion of what they have left," Jaune explained speaking quietly and raising his shield so that his mouth was covered but he could still keep an eye on their opponents. "We just need to force him to use it."

"And how do we do that?" Bolin asked. As the adults all moved into t smaller formation themselves waiting on the teens next move.

"Open fire!" Jaune said taking a more defensive stance at the front of the formation. The teens with ranged weapons fired at the clustered adults. Just before the hail of bullets reached them Gwendolyn stepped in front of the two men hardening her body to repel the attacks. Sheathing his sword, Tobias grabbed Will by his cloak and pulled him behind the woman. He then rested his hand on her back channeling his aura and boosting her semblance. The three were wrapped in smoke and dust as the various rounds went off.

Jaune kept watch on the aura levels on the screens. 'This doesn't look good,' Jaune thought to himself as his mother's aura level seemed to stagnate at thirty percent, and his father's Aura very slowly dropped to just below fifty percent. Mr. Chloris' Aura was at about seventy-five percent. While most of the teens were at forty percent or lower. 'How can we tip the scales?' Jaune turned back to the fight, he noticed something that might just be what he needed. "Cease fire," he called to the other teens. Once the firing stopped he started walking towards the adults. Once the dust cleared Tobias stepped forward again placing himself between his son and the other adults.

"Clever tactic Son, but it is not enough."

"I know, but this might be," Jaune said as he rushed his father again. The remaining adults and teens watched shock watched as Tobias brought his sword around to strike at Jaune. The younger knight slid under his father's strike.

"What?" Tobias said confused. Jaune shooting back to his feet, took a few more steps and pivoted slamming his shield into his mother's stomach as she was still shaking off the shell she had put up. He followed up with a flurry of slashes while she was still off balance, dropping her Aura into the red. Jaune backed up as quickly as he could once he heard the buzzer. Once he was far enough back he returned to his defensive stance waiting for the two older huntsmen to make their move.

"How did he just do that?" Will asked the Arcs had filled them in on their semblances when they were talking before the match. So, he understood that Gwendolyn's Stone Shell allowed her to reduce all damage leveled at her. The only drawback is that it left her immobile while she used it. Thus, he was surprised when Jaune had just torn through the last bit of her Aura so easily.

"Mom's Semblance leaves her motionless; however, when it gets boosted by my father it takes her longer to shake off the shell and while she does that she can't move but she doesn't have the protection from her semblance. That is the best moment to knock her off balance and is why Dad stepped up as soon as the firing stopped. That plus it helps that her and my sisters may yell at me, but they have never really been able to hurt me," Jaune explained putting on a innocent look at the bit.

Tobias smirked, "That is genius Son."

"And mean," Gwendolyn said pouting, "No son should take advantage of their mother like that."

"Well you were the one that suggested the spar, Mom. You brought it on yourself. Also, that you suggested an eight on three match."

"Humph, well I'll just go sit with Alyss then," with that the Arc Matriarch stood out of the arena and up to the stands to sit next to Reese's mother. Alyss waved a little from where she was sitting. The rest of the teen began to move to surround the two remaining adults

"Well, shall we finish this Son?"

"Yes."

The two Arc men rushed each other sword meeting shield as the two clashed. The two teams then split off with team JNPR facing Tobias, and team ABRN going up against Will. With the odds stacked better in their favor the two teams slowly began to wear down the two huntsmen. After another ten minutes of fighting the two adults sat in the arena back to back having their auras depleted. Bolin Nadir, Pyrrha and Nora had been eliminated in the process, but it was still a victory for then teens. With the remaining teens having just over twenty percent Aura.

Reese rode over to Jaune who was laying on the ground breathing heavily. "That was crazy, and I think that was a lot better than someone who has only trained a few months," she said smirking as she sat down on her board.

"I agree young man you show skill in planning and thinking under pressure," Reese's father chimed in.

"Jaune, I am impressed with what you have accomplished. I do think we still need to talk later about you running away, but that can wait. For now, though I think we should all go get some rest," Tobias said as he stood up. "I'm going to head back to the hotel you kids have fun ok."

"What, why?" Gwendolyn asked making her way down to the arena with Alyss right behind her.

"It has been a long day, so I think I'll leave our conversation with Jaune till tomorrow."

"Oh well it that is the case I guess I can go with it."

"I agree with Tobias. All of you must be tired so I think we should all go home and get some rest," Alyss said smiling at the teens and other adults. She walked over to her husband and helped him up, "Let us go dear. See you tomorrow Reese, and Jaune."

"Yes mam."

"We still need to have a chat about you and my daughter."

"Understood mam," Jaune said tensing up.

"Relax Jaune, I'm sure you will be fine. We will see you tomorrow son." Tobias said as he and Jaune's mother made their way out of the training room.

After the adults left Jaune stood up and stretched, "Well I guess we should all head back to the dorms and get some rest."

"Um, Jaune," Nora said looking at her leader curiously a smirk on her face.

"What Nora."

"Which room are you and your wife going to sleep in," Nora asked sporting a huge shit eating grin.

Jaune and Reese were blushing furiously as the rest of the teens started laughing at them.

 **A/N: Ok, I just realized I suck at writing fight scenes with so many moving pieces. This was fun though the main reason I took so long was some family drama. Thanks for the support you guys have given me. I do plan to narrow done the characters for the next few chapters though. So, Look forward to that**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, it is a short chapter but there really isn't much going on. So, on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements**

" _Which room are you and your wife going to sleep in," Nora asked sporting a huge shit eating grin._

 _Jaune and Reese were blushing furiously as the rest of the teens started laughing at them._

Reese stepped out of the shower that night, after her team said goodbye to team JNPR. 'This is still so unreal in the space of a day I go from single, to being married. I meet his parents, he meets mine; and both of our teams manage to take on and win against three of the best hunters on the planet. What, in the world, is this?!' she thought to herself as she dried herself off and got dressed in her pajamas, purple pants and a green Pumpkin Pete tank top. She stepped out of the bathroom still drying her hair. 'What am I going to do?' Reese sat down on her bed pulling her towel off her head, she just stared at the floor trying to think of how to make the best of this situation. 'At least I know he's not going to flake on me. He made that pretty clear with his speech and the way he handled meeting my parents.' She smiled a little at the memory, 'Yeah, I guess I should count myself lucky it was him."

Arslan noticed her partner looking deep in thought and sat next to her on her bed, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I guess this just is a lot to handle," Reese said sighing.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy day. I never would have thought I'd be lucky enough to wake up naked with Pyrrha Nikos," Arslan said with a smirk.

"Ok you lesbo, stop bragging about your luck," Bolin said as he walked to the bathroom.

"What can I help that I got to see the Invincible Girl in all her naked glory."

"Arslan, stop it!" Reese laughed as she hit her partner.

"What? She is hot. Unfortunately, I think she is super straight," Arslan sighed, "It looks she might have a thing for Jaune, because of the way she reacted when you told her about what happened."

Reese paled, "Arslan."

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell me that?"

Arslan's eyes widened, "Hehe, oops. Well she hasn't threated you yet, so, I guess I could be wrong."

Reese thought back to that morning, "I do remember thinking that I was dead if she got mad when he told me she was his partner."

"I hope it does not come to that, but from what I've seen it does seem that you can trust your Knight in Shining Armor will be there to protect you."

"ARSLAN!" Reese yelled blushing, "Argh, everyone is going to pick on me for that aren't they?"

"Hey, not everyone finds a literal knight to marry, so. Listen, just know we got your back and if you need us."

"Thanks, but for now I think, I'll just get some sleep," Reese stated as she climbed under the covers of her bed. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," her teammates said as they resumed their evening routine.

"Hey Jaune, what you are thinking about?" Nora asked as she jumped on her bed in her pajamas.

* * *

"Just everything that happened today," Jaune said laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What about it?" Nora asked as she flipped in the air and landed on her bed.

"I don't know what to do next. I just got married at the age of seventeen, and I can't change it." Jaune said sighing, "I guess the best I can do is just make the best of it and try to be a good husband."

"Well, that sounds like the best you can do, Jaune," Ren said from his own bed.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to figure it out by worrying over it all night. I guess I'll just get some sleep," Jaune said rolling over in bed, as Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. "I'll get it," Pyrrha said. The amazon opened the door a saw all of Team RWBY standing there expectantly. "Hello, what do you need?"

"Hey, P-money, what is this about Jaune getting hitched?" Yang asked her.

Jaune groaned from his bed. "Why did you wait until now to ask? Better yet, how did you know?" Jaune said sitting back up.

"One, we just heard about it. Two, Nora sent Ruby a message, saying we needed to plan a party for you and your wife." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, that was supposed to be a surprise," Nora whined.

"I'm done, I'm just done," Jaune said as got up. "Pyrrha, you mind explaining what happened? I'm going to stay with Reese tonight."

"Aww, why Jaune," Ruby said.

"Because I have explained this, ten times today, and I don't want to go through all the same questions again tonight."

* * *

Jaune walked up to the door of Team ABRN's room, 'I hope they don't mind.' He knocked on the door and waited for one of the team's members to answer. When the door opened he saw Nadir standing there. "Hey, my sister team decided to ask a million questions when I tried to go to bed. So, I was wondering if you minded if I crashed here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor if I need to."

Nadir looked at him for a moment, "Hold on," He turned back to the room, "Reese! Your husband is here and wants to know if he can join you in bed."

"What!?"

"That isn't what I said!" Jaune yelled into the room. "Why did you do that?"

"You'll thank me later."

Reese appeared beside Nadir, pushing him aside, "Jaune, why are you here?"

"My sister team is bugging me about us getting married, so I was wondering if I could sleep in your dorm. I offered to sleep on the floor, it was Nadir that said I was here to sleep in your bed," the knight stated.

"Oh… Nadir, why did you say that?!" She turned to her teammate who just shrugged.

"I'm just trying to help you two out."

"Whatever, Arslan, Bolin, are you two ok if Jaune stays the night?" Reese asked looking at her team leader and the staff wielder.

"Sure, just don't go having sex with us in here," Bolin said.

"Same," Arslan agreed.

"You guys are evil," Reese said, "come on in, Jaune, and you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

Reese blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Jaune, "Well, as Nadir pointed out earlier you are my husband. So, I can't let you sleep on the floor."

"O-oh, ok," Jaune stammered, his own face taking on a shade of red as Reese led him to her bed.

They couple laid down in the bed facing back to back, "Goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Reese," the couple then went to sleep both thinking that at least they weren't alone in the craziness that was their life.

 **A/N: Guys, sorry I've been gone so long writer's block sucks. So, as usual let me know what you think because we got to over 200 followers.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


End file.
